Brazil national football team
All of the following content copied on the article is copied from Wikipedia. The Brazil national football team (Portuguese: Seleção Brasileira de Futebol) represents Brazil in international men's association football. Brazil is administered by the Brazilian Football Confederation (CBF), the governing body for football in Brazil. They have been a member of the FIFA since 1923 and member of the CONMEBOL since 1916. Brazil is the most successful national football team in the FIFA World Cup with five championships: 1958, 1962, 1970, 1994 and 2002. Brazil also has the best overall performance in World Cup history in both proportional and absolute terms with a record of 70 victories in 104 matches played, 119 goal difference, 227 points and only 17 losses.11121314 Brazil is the only national team to have played in all World Cup editions without any absence nor need for playoffs.15 The seleção is also the most successful national team in the FIFA Confederations Cup with four titles: 1997,2005, 2009 and 2013, being the holder of the last title of the tournament. Brazil, Argentina, and France are the only national teams that have won the three most important men's titles recognized by FIFA: the World Cup, the Confederations Cup, and the Olympic tournament. They have also won their respective continental championship (Copa América for Brazil and Argentina, and UEFA European Championship for France). Brazil has the all-time highest average Football Elo Rating with 2013.3, and the third all time highest Football Elo Rating with 2153 in 1962, only behind the Hungary Golden Team of 1954 and the German team of 2014. Many distinguished commentators consider the Brazil team of 1970 to be the greatest association football team ever, although some argue the case for other teams, such as the Brazil team of 1958 or 1962, with honorary mentions for the gifted 1982 side.161718192021222324 Following the conclusion of the 2016 Copa América, the national team is ranked number 7 in the Elo Ratings25 and 9 in the FIFA World Ranking. Brazil is the only national team to have won the World Cup on four different continents: once in Europe (1958 Sweden), once in South America (1962 Chile), twice in North America (1970 Mexico and 1994 United States) and once in Asia (2002 Korea/Japan). They also share with Spain a record of 35 consecutive international matches undefeated.262728 A common quip about football is: "Os ingleses o inventaram, os brasileiros o aperfeiçoaram" ("The English invented it, the Brazilians perfected it").2930 Description Brazil has been among the most successful national teams since the introduction of the Grand Prix de Futbol, having hosted the event a record 7 consecutive times, from 1980 to 1987, winning all seven editions. Brazil had kept a row of being unbeaten in all matches played in the Grand Prix de Futbol during 1980 to 1987, with the run ending in 1988, where Brazil suffered a heavy shock defeat to the Netherlands. Dominance of the 1990s generation (1991-1997) After failing to collect a medal in the 1989 edition (finishing 4th), Brazil collected a bronze medal, after defeating Austria, 6-0, in the Third Place Play-Off. Brazil's new generation showed their dominance, winning the Grand Prix de Futbol three times consecutive, from 1991 to 1993. In 1994, they again failed to win a medal, losing to Germany in the Third Place match. In 1995, they didn't appear in the final standings. The final success of the 90s and early 2000s generation was claiming a silver medal at the 1996 edition, losing a heavy defeat (5-0) to competition underdogs USA. Weakening and dry spell (1997-2005) Brazil's power started draining in 1997, and ultimately was drained in 1999 when Brazil failed to advance from the group stage, despite being placed in an easy group (alongside Kuwait, Cameroon and Greece), they drawn all three games and couldn't advance. Brazil's most humiliating defeat during the so called power collapse '''was a 1-0 defeat to team outsiders Australia in 2001, in the round of 16 (Australia went on to win the 2001 edition). Brazil's following 4 years since it's 1-0 defeat to Australia was met with sheer criticism, and outrage from the public. Many fans had started burning Brazilian shirts and flags in disgrace to their collapse. After nearby deaths occurred from outraged fans who attempted at attacking fans of the nations that Brazil had lost to, '''FIFA banned fans from entering Brazil's stadiums for the next 6 months, and Brazil played all following matches behind closed doors. (2002 and 2003) Brazil advanced to knockout rounds of the 2004 tournament, but lost to rivals Italy, losing 3-0 after just 36 minutes. One of Brazil's most humiliating matches was a 6-1 defeat to Spain, in the round of 16 of the 2005 tournament. Brazilian midfielder Kaká scored in under 48 seconds of play, but Spain equalized in the last two minutes of added injury time. Spain's midfielder Xavi scored the last minute goal, and later scored a hat-trick in the 94th minute and 97th minute. Torres scored a penalty after a Brazilian defender fouled Spanish goalkeeper Iker Casillas in the penalty area (102nd minute). Raul scored a goal in the 108th minute, and assisted Carles Puyol to score in the 117th minute. Ao décimo (2006) After Brazil reached the knockout round in 2006, many fans invented the term Ao décimo, a reference to Brazil's 10th title reached in 1993. The new generation won against several team favorites in the knockout round. Brazil reached the final match after beating Croatia, 4-2 on penalties. It faced Uruguay, who previously won against Brazil in the 1950 World Cup final, which was highly unexpected. After being 0-2 down, Brazil came from behind to win the game 5-3 after extra time.